


My boys are sleeping

by GrandR



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Brief talk of suicide, Fix It, Fluff, It Chapter Two, Richie and Eddie miss Stan, Stan deserves better, Stanley Uris Deserves Better, idk how to tag just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: Richie and Eddie are hit with memories when they see each other for the first time in over 20 years, but there’s a bird watching curly haired nerd shaped hole missing in their puzzle, Will he come back to them?(Stanley fix it because Stephen king is a monster)





	My boys are sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this in an hour at 1am because these boys make me emotional, sorry for spelling or grammar errors did not proof read my work my year 12 English teacher is quaking

Richie didn’t remember anything until he stepped into that fucking Chinese restaurant. The moment he locked eyes with Eddie memories flooded his brain, date nights, stolen kisses, bike rides and sunsets, bad attempts at baking, sleepovers and nightmares and homework and birdwatching and...Stan. His eyes darted around the room, recognising Bill and Mike next to Eddie, he had come in with Ben and Beverly, so where was  
“Stan...” the word left Eddies mouth before Richies, Eddies eyes hadn’t strayed from the lanky comedian  
“I called him, I’m sure he’s coming it’s Stan, he won’t bail on us” Mike said with a slightly uneasy chuckle, he and Beverly made eye contact with each other but Eddie and Richie didn’t take notice, still looking at each other, remembering the life they had both forgotten. The losers sat around the table and talk and drank and ate, Richie and Eddie settling straight into their usual banter causing eye rolls and laughs from the rest of the group, but there was something missing, sometimes the two boys would unknowingly pause, as if waiting for an extra comment or insult or calming voice to join the conversation but it never did. Richies eyes kept flicking to the door whenever someone would walk past, Eddie’s head turning whenever the waitress came in with more food or drink as if expecting to see the curly haired Boy Scout. As the night became late the losers agreed it was time to head off, Eddie and Richie making worried eye contact, Stan still wasn’t there. Ever the leader Big Bill told them not to worry, Stan, being the smart and sensible man that he is, probably didn’t drop everything to get here, he probably finished off his day and work and booked a flight in for the next day instead of instantly like everyone else. They all laughed and agreed but there was a sense of unease that sat like a brick in Richies stomach.  
The waitress came in with a plate of fortune cookies that was met by a cheer from the losers and a bad joke from Richie. As they each opened their fortune cookie, instead of a nice message each cookie contained grotesque horrors, creepy crawlers and walking eye balls causing the losers to jump from their seats in horror. Except for Eddie who was frozen in fear, his cookie didn’t seem to contain the horrors that the others did, instead there was just a small slip of paper in front of him, much like a normal fortune. Eddie was white as a ghost, reaching for his inhaler he quietly breathed ‘Richie’.  
Richie walked over to the other boy, picking up the piece of paper and adjusting his glasses to read it  
‘GUESS STANLY COULD NOT CUT IT’  
“Richie what does that mean” Richie didn’t reply, instead he stared at the slip of paper, the brick of unease in his stomach growing  
“Richie...he’s coming right....he’s okay isn’t he he’s just running late”  
It had been 20 years since Richie had thought about Stanley Uris. How could he have forgotten? Forgotten about Stand and Eddie? His brain replayed the moment after they had defeated It, or at least thought they had. Eddie and Richie had always been a thing but as they left that circle together that day, Eddie blabbering about what infections they would have from being in the sewers and having open wounds, they saw Stan sitting next to his bike, the two boys had gone and sat either side of him and younger boy had broken down and cried while Richie held his hand and Eddie rubbed his back. That night the three of them stayed at Richies house, watching movies together a tangle of limbs on the couch. The next morning Richie kissed Stan and then Eddie kissed Stan and they became Richie and Stan and Eddie. Then years Richie and Eddie graduated high school and moved away from Derry, leaving Stan alone for his last year of school. How had Richie forgotten that night, like the first time they kissed Stan was wedged between Eddie and Richie on Richies couch, 2 packed suitcases sat beside the door further reminding Stan that he was about to be left alone. They held Stan and promised him that it didn’t mean they were over, that they’d still love him. That they would never forget him.  
A harsh sob broke Richie out of his own head, eyes snapping down to Eddie  
“He’s not coming back is he”  
“I think we should get out of here” Ben said calmly grabbing Bevs arm, Bill nodded  
“It’s just messing with us come on we need to leave” Richie pocketed the piece of paper and nodded kind of numbly  
“Come on Ed’s”  
“Don’t call me that” it wasn’t the same Richie took his hand and helped him up the group exiting the restaurant.  
“Can I get a lift back to the house” Eddie asked walking towards Richies stupid red car, both men were numb, Guess Stanley Could Not Cut It repeating in their heads. Richie nodded and they drove in silence, at one point Richie reached out and took Eddies hand just for the reassurance that he was there.  
As they pulled into the driveway of the old B&B they were staying at another car pulled in beside them, the two men got out, assuming it was Ben and Beverly beside them, instead a tall slim curly haired man stepped out looking around. Eddie froze on the steps to the front door staring at the man, Richie bumping into the back of him  
“Jesus Ed’s you can’t stop like that-“  
“Richie?” The voice caught him off guard, he hadn’t heard that voice in years but it hadn’t changed, spinning where he stood he looked at the other man  
“S-Stanley?” Eddie chocked out, voice thick with emotion  
“Yeah Ed’s” Stans voice shook stepping toward them carefully. There was a moment of tense stillness, not even crickets to fill the air, then Stan let out a soft sob and Eddie bolted forward, throwing himself into Stan, even now 20 years later Eddie was shorter then Stan, fitting perfectly into the crook of his neck as both boys cried and clung to each other. Richie still stood in shock, but Stans soft choked voice brought him back to the present  
“You promised you wouldn’t forget me”. Richie ran to them, throwing himself into stands embrace as well, the two mostly the same hight, Richie just being a little taller.  
The three men stood like that for a while, sobbing and clinging to each other as memories and feelings they had forgotten came back. It was Richie who pulled away first, pushing Eddie out of the way slightly, causing the shorter one to whine in protest, cupping Stanley’s cheek Richie closed the distance between the two of them with an emotional kiss, trying to convey everything he was feeling and remembering through his touch, Stan wound a hand through Richies hair, the other hand pulling him even closer. Eddie cleared his throat as the two parted and Stan laughed, turning to him Eddie grabbed Stan by the front of the shirt and pulled him into a fiery kiss, Richie laughed, Eddie pulling away to mutter a breathless ‘shut up trash mouth’ before leaning up to kiss him as well. Stan closed his car door as it began to rain gently  
“Come on let’s get inside”  
The three piled into Richies room taking off their coats, Stan sighed and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Eddie and Richie sat either side of him, Richies hand found its way into Stans curly locks, Eddie tracing patterns into his lower back  
“I wanted to kill myself you know...I was going to do it, I had the bath drawn and the razor was right there-“ Eddie closed his eyes, the brick in Richies stomach reappearing Guess Stanley Could Not Cut It  
“I was ready to do it but- but then my head was filled with images of a boy with curly black hair and inhalers and cigarettes and fanny packs and brown eyes and...and I couldn’t do it because I had to see if those boys were real or if I had just imagined it”  
Richie pressed his nose into Stans mop of hair, Eddie turning away as he let out a shuddered breath  
“I’m really glad you didn’t” Richie mumbled, voice cracking with emotion at the end  
“Yeah if you did then I would have had to deal with trash mouth on my own” Eddie responded, they all chuckled wetly  
“It’s late...we should get some sleep” Stan, the voice of reason. The all changed out of their slightly wet clothes and crawled into the far too small bed, Stan in the middle. They clutched each other tightly, Stan on his back, Eddie tucked into his side, their legs tangled together. Richies arm wrapped around Stans waist, his head resting on the others chest. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, content and safe in each others arms after 20 years of separation.  
The next morning Bill nocked on Eddies door for the 4th time, deciding to just open the door (what if the clown had gotten him?!) he was shocked to see an empty room, Eddie hadn’t come to his room. Now really panicked he ran to Richies room, not even bothering to knock he threw the door open but froze at the sight, 3 men curled around each other, Eddies snore and Richies bottle top glasses that were (somehow) still on his face giving them away. But the familiar head of brown curls and blue eyes looking up at him took his breath away  
“Stan...”  
“Heya big bill, keep it down would you, my boys are still sleeping”


End file.
